Shotoku for the Dead Princess Till when?
by The Blue Apple
Summary: Remilia thinks that her eyes are expired and she wants a new pair of eyes...


(I Sugest you to read "what a noisy night" before read this one)

**Shotoku eyes for the the dead Princess, till when?**

Gensokyo, a fantasy world where humans, youkai, fairies, beast, gods, and even ghosts lives together peachfully. And Gensokyo there is a mansion Called Devil Scarlet Mansion, In that Mansion there are 2 Vampires, a wormbook, an ex-demon hunter and now she is a maid, a gatekeeper called China and actually that's not her name, and some fairy maids live togheter.

**Night 09:10 PM**

**Scarlet Devil Mansion ~ Remilia's Room **

"SAKUYAAAAAAAA!" Remilia Yelled

And Sakuya suddenly appears "WHHAT M'LADY? ARE YOU HURT? DID MEILING BULLIES YOU? OR SOMETHING ELSE?" Sakuya looks Panick

"I CAN'T SEE! HELP MEH!"

"umm…m'lady, of course you can't see it's dark here but how can that you can't see in a dark room? You're a vampire aren't you?" Sakuya looks Confuse.

"hmm..yesh, that's the problem! My eyes are expired maybe…." Said Remilia

"no way m'lady, eyes are not item or product.." Sakuya wants to laugh but she holds her laugh get out.

"hmm? What's wrong with your face Sakuya?" Remilia looks Confused. "ahaa….i know what I must do! I will get a new pair of eyes so I can see in dark room again"

"hmm m'lady, take my eyes.. take my eyesssss!" Said Sakuya that wants to stab her own eyes.

"nononono….human eyes aren't good" Remilia Rejects sakuya eyes.

"then what kind of eyes that you want?" Sakuya asked Remilia.

"hmm….they said that shotuko prince eyes are very good"

"really? Are you sure that her eyes are very good not her ears? And m'lady maybe your eyes is just get tired because you are watching tv too much."

"ahaha no way.." Remilia's laughs and blushes at the same time. "and by the way I'm going out" Leaves sakuya

"hmm okay..make sure don't go too far away!" Said sakuya that waving her hands to remi.

"tch…you think I will get lost? I'm not a child!" Remilia Looks Angry and leaves the mansion.

**Night 09:30 PM**

**Bamboo Forest**

Huh? How can that I reached this place? Remilia Looks confused. "hmm..NO SAKUYA! THERE's NO WAY THAT I GET LOST!" Remilia Yelled and Suddenly someone that she looking for fall from the sky.

"HEEEEYYY….! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT MY EARS ARE SENSITIVE?" MIko Yelled

"ohhh hai stranger! I never meet you before, who are you? An ant?" Asked Remilia

"uhh my name is Toyosatomimi no Miko, some people called me the prince even though I'm a girl" said miko.

"Prince? You are the shotoku prince?" Remilia looks surprised.

"well yesh…and by the way if you don't have any business with me get outta my way! I want to find my lost earmuff." Miko looks in hurry.

"yesh I have….! I want your eyes!

"what? What for?" Miko Asked.

"you know they said your eyes are very good and can see in a dark room, so I want your eyes, I will give mine to you and yours will give to me!" Answered Remilia.

"pfft…WHO SAID THAT RUMOR?" Miko asked again.

"hmm…I don't know her name but she has a long hair and her hair color is purplebrownish….i don't know what kinda color is that" Answered Remilia. "She Visits my Mansion Every Monday since two weeks ago…"

"arghh..that MONK" Miko looks angry and Bites her own hand.

"so..can I have your eyes?"

"ehmm..no"

"then I will force ya" Remilia Summons her Gungnir.

"Uhh…. I don't have time to fight with vampire so….LOOKS! A SUN!" Miko Yelled and runs.

"WHERE? WHERE? NOOO I'M MELTING..uhh wait..she lied..arghhh" Remilia then chases Miko….

**Night 10.32 PM**

These two still playing chase and catch, and…..

"YOU CAME BACK HERE!" Yelld Remilia that want to shoots her gungnir to Miko."

"wa-wait…all the stories that the monk tells to you are lie! you must believe mee! Aaaaa…." Miko get Hitted by her Gungnir.

"ahhh….now she's dead" Remilia Depressed. "now where I can find another great eyes like hers?"

Suddenly Reisen Appeared "well…you can go to the netherworld. She must be there."

"ahh it's you! Bunnymoon!..." "ahh great idea..but go to the netherworld is prohibited if we don't have any business there" said Remilia.

"Ahhh….don't worry….since one of my friend is living at there so she will understand" Reisen Blushes.

"uhh…what are you blushing? That friend of yours is Youmu isn't? ahh I understand ufufu.." Said Remilia that now her face is in naughty face.

"n-noo…that's not what I mean…i- I mea..n uerr.." Reisen lose her sentences.

"ahh whatever…just go to that place"…

**Night 11.00 PM**

**Netherrworld ~ Hakugyokurou**

"uhhh..GREAAT! I'm dead AGAIN! " Said Miko.

"what? Why're you here again?" said someone that comes to Miko and it's Youmu. "i let you escape from this place now you're here again? So you want to live with us after all huh?"

"of course noo….." Miko yelled. "all I want is my earmuff but why I still can't find it huaaa…" Miko cries.

"THERE SHE IS!" Suddenly(uhh..how many time I must use this word…?) Remilia and Reisen Appeared.

"now….what?" Said Youmu.

"Mumuuuu….!" Yelled Reisen.

"ahh its Reisen, what are you doing here with that Vampire?" Asked Youmu.

"ahh she want to-"

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST KISS EACH OTHER? Here…KISS…" Remilia makes those two kissing each other that I don't know how to explain.

",,," and those two now lying on the ground happily.

"Now… I will get your eyes…" Said Remilia that summons her Gungnir again.

"Uwaaaaa…mamaaaaaaa" Miko runs and cries.

**Early Morning 04:59 AM**

**Myouren Temple**

"MORNIIIIIIIINGGG.."Yelled Byakuren.

"uhh…morning Ma'am" Shou answered.

"ahh what is nazi wearing on her head?" Byakuren touches nazrin's head and asks.

"uhh..it's an earmuff dunno where she get that" Shou Answered.

"this? I found it at Muenzuka" Said Nazrin.

"ahhhh…..i thought that miko's earmuff….its very similar…"

**Morning 06:30**

**Scarlet Devil Mansion ~ ?**

"are you ready sakuya?"

"Yess..i'm ready"

"good!..now begin the operation….ufufu…."

"hmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

-End-


End file.
